


meeting the family

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff and Humor, Other, They/Them Pronouns for Fujimaru Ritsuka
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27963947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: Ritsuka attempts to introduce their significant other(s) to their parents.
Relationships: Edmond Dantès | Avenger/Fujimaru Ritsuka, Fujimaru Ritsuka/Florence Nightingale | Berserker, Fujimaru Ritsuka/Phantom of the Opera | Assassin, Fujimaru Ritsuka/Qin Shi Huang | Ruler
Comments: 30
Kudos: 51





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Every chapter will be a different ship! No idea how many of these I'll do.

Ritsuka’s parents are about as normal as maguses can get.

They’re only a second-generation magus. Their parents were raised in normal society, they’ve never been to the Clock Tower or met anyone with a title. They’d been supportive of Ritsuka’s job, but they don’t understand the details.

And with the restoration of humanity on Ritsuka’s shoulders, the last thing on their mind is how to introduce their Heroic Spirit significant other to their family, until everything is over and their family invite Ritsuka home.

Well, they saved the world. Surely their lover meeting their parents can’t be that much worse.


	2. Edmond Dantes

After Ritsuka’s mom is done hugging them (and they may have teared up a little, it’s been years, okay), she asks, “You said you were bringing… Edmond? Is he in the bathroom?”

“Oh, right. Uh, first off he prefers to be called ‘Avenger’ or ‘the Count of Monte Cristo’, and second…”

As Ritsuka struggles to think how to word this, a pale hand emerges from their shadow and waves.

“He, uh, didn’t want me to have to buy two plane tickets.” Ritsuka rubs the back of their neck sheepishly.

“…well, as long as he helps carry in your luggage, honey.”


	3. Qin Shi Huang

The first words out of Ritsuka’s dad’s mouth are, “Why do they have wings?”

Qin puffs out their chest in self-importance. Ritsuka is just grateful they’re in their last ascension. “We constructed this framework to fit Our aesthetic ideal.”

“O…kay.” Their father still looks dubious. “Your Majesty. Are you serious about Ritsuka? As a father, if you’re just going to break their heart…”

“Of course We are serious. We intend to remain with them until the end of days. That is why We gifted them with immortality.”

Ritsuka’s dad swivels his head towards Ritsuka, and they cough. “…Um, surprise?”


	4. Phantom of the Opera

“It is an honor to meet the mother of my most beloved and adored Christine~” Erik bows with a grand flourish.

Ritsuka’s mother raises both eyebrows. “You… do know that’s not my child’s name?”

“He knows,” says Ritsuka, rubbing their forehead to ward off a headache. “It’s a speech impediment.”

“…What kind of-”

“Look, just trust me on this one. Erik’s a good guy once you get to know him, I promise.”

“Of course I believe you, but…” Their mom wiggles her fingers.

“The claws kind of… grow on you?” They can feel themself flush.

“…I don’t want to know.”


	5. Florence Nightingale

“Sorry, Dad, Nightingale’s kind of a clean freak and-”

“When was the last time you had the ceiling checked for asbestos?” Nightingale interrupts.

Ritsuka’s father scratches the back of his head. “Uh… I don’t think it came up since we moved in, and we never had a problem with it…”

Nightingale scowls. “I must disinfect this house before I allow my Master to step foot inside.”

“Nightingale, please, I grew up in this house and I turned out fine-”

“One can never be too cautious. Nostalgia is no substitute for adequate sanitation.” Nightingale rolls up her sleeves. “Stand aside, civilian.”


End file.
